


In the Shadows

by SonjaJade



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like when two assassins come together? How does their relationship work when so many are out to get both of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

In the shadows of the night, they stand toe to toe, eyes locked and neither making a sound other than their collective breath easing gently in and out of their bodies.

In the shadows of the night, he stands as ice against her fire. Only she can melt him down. Only he can temper her flames. Opposites though they are, they belong.

In the shadows of the night, he lets his guard down, only for her. She calms herself only for him. The touches between them turn steamy as cold meets hot, as melted ice meets licking flame.

In the shadows of the night, they surrender to each other; this man who has killed men for money, and the girl who has defended her people nearly to the death.

In the shadows of the night, sweet kisses that will never see the light of day are given freely and fiercely. The only desire of this murderous man is this girl, and the only desire of this young Okashira is this man. There is nothing he could ask of her that she would deny, just as he will not deny her anything.

In the shadows of the night, limbs tangle and clothing is lost, whispered requests are made and granted… In this embrace, fire and ice become one.

In the shadows of the night, their rapture is sweet, sinful, hopeful, secret… Their relationship is the same. Though some suspect they are intimate, no one knows for sure, no one is even sure if they claim one another.

In the shadows of the night he holds her close, he promises he will marry her one day soon; that it won't be much longer and it will be safe for them to reveal to the world outside the shadows what has been going on between them now for many months.

In the shadows of the night she nods and understands, asks him if they can go once more, and he willfully indulges her, savoring every sound she makes, every jerk of her lean, strong body against his…

In the shadows of the night he dresses her before dressing himself, and then they stand toe to toe once more, eyes locked as they silently bid farewell…

In the shadows of the night, they part ways, crying a single tear hidden in the dark, already wishing for next time.


End file.
